Small amounts of contaminants, typically in microgram quantities, when found on the surface of an electronic device, need often to be identified to determine the origin of the unwanted material. Devices for supporting small quantities of samples for infrared analysis are available and are well-known in the art. See the paper "Infrared Microsampling in Bio-Medical Investigations," by W. B. Mason, presented at The Pittsburgh Conference on Analytical Chemistry and Applied Spectroscopy, March, 1958, pp. 1-11. A typical commercial apparatus for infrared spectroscopy is a Perkin-Elmer Spectrophotometer. Such apparatus are usually provided with support mechanisms or accessories arranged to support one sample at a time. Preparing one sample at a time or preparing a plurality of samples on a number of separate discs or support devices as is done in such apparatus is a slow and time consuming process. Moreover, since the sampling procedure is spread over a considerable period of time, the possibility of contaminating the sample and the sample accessory equipment is increased. There is a need in the art for a single device or accessory for use in infrared spectrophotometers that will support at one time a number of samples of microgram quantity.